With the development of wireless communications technologies, WLANs (Wireless Local Area Networks, wireless local area networks) have been widely used. Devices in a WLAN may be mainly classified into two categories, that is, an STA (Station, station) and an AP (Access Point, access point). In a practical application, as shown in FIG. 1a, a device serving as an STA transmits uplink data to a device serving as an AP, and the device serving as the AP transmits downlink data to the device serving as the STA. For example, as shown in FIG. 1b, a wireless router serving as an AP is connected to a wireless routing device serving as an STA through a radio wave, so that the wireless routing device can transmit uplink data to the wireless router, and the wireless router can also transmit downlink data to the wireless routing device; similarly, the wireless routing device may also serve as an AP to perform mutual uplink and downlink data transmission with a computer serving as an STA. Transmit power of the devices serving as the AP and the STA are different in various situations. For example, transmit power of the device serving as the AP may generally be 3 dBm to 6 dBm, and transmit power of the device serving as the STA may generally be 17 dBm to 20 dBm.
In the foregoing instance, a specific device in the WLAN may have functions of both the STA and the AP at the same time. For example, a Wi-Fi chip in a wireless routing device shown in FIG. 1b may complete work of the AP and the STA in an existing time division multiplexing manner. In addition, in a working process of the Wi-Fi chip, transmit power of the device is fixed. For example, a Wi-Fi chip in a wireless routing device completes, with transmit power of an AP, work of an AP and an STA in the time division multiplexing manner; for example, in a current moment, a Wi-Fi chip in a wireless routing device transmits, with transmit power of an AP, downlink data to another device serving as an STA, and in this case, the wireless routing device works as an AP; and in a next moment, the Wi-Fi chip in the wireless routing device still transmits, with the transmit power of the AP, uplink data to another device serving as an AP, and in this case, the wireless routing device works as an STA.
The inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
When a wireless routing device transmits data in an existing time division multiplexing working manner, transmit power of the device is fixed, which causes that the wireless routing device works with the transmit power different from that corresponding to a current category. For example, the transmit power of the wireless routing device serving as the AP is always smaller than the transmit power of the wireless routing device serving as the STA, resulting in a weak radio wave when the wireless routing device works as the STA, so that it is difficult for the wireless routing device to connect to a device serving as the AP, that is, during usage of the wireless routing device, a connection failure always occurs, thereby reducing user experience; the transmit power of the wireless routing device serving as the STA is always greater than the transmit power of the wireless routing device serving as the AP, so that excessive transmit power results in a waste of electrical energy and shortening of working time of the wireless routing device, thereby also reducing user experience.